


Peppermint

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia meets up with Isabelle at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

Lydia's hands were shoved in her pockets as she briskly made her way through the crowds. It was an early morning in late November and winter was just starting to settle in. She rounded a corner and spotted the coffee shop that Isabelle had told her about and walked inside, thankful for the sudden blast of warm air as she walked inside.

She could see Isabelle had already ordered and was sitting near the back, a book open on the table. "Isn't that from the institute's library?" Lydia asked as she approached the other woman.

Isabelle looked up and smiled, standing up to wrap her arms around the other woman and kiss her. She could taste peppermint mixed with chocolate on Isabelle's lips. She chased Isabelle's lips as she pulled away and brought her in for another kiss. "Mm, you taste good."

Isabelle chuckled and picked up her drink, handing it over to Lydia. "Peppermint hot chocolate. Try some."

Lydia took a sip, eyes closing and a quiet moan of approval leaving her lips as the drink warmed her. "Well, I think I know what I'm ordering now. I'm sorry I'm so late, the meeting took longer than expected."

"You're here now, that's all that matters," Isabelle said, pressing a kiss to Lydia's cheek, laughing softly and wiping away the lipstick mark she left. "Get yourself something warm and come sit down."


End file.
